The Swan Song
by Francesca Findabair
Summary: A Sansa le ocurren miles de desgracias desde que es rehén en Desembarco del Rey, pero cuenta con una mano amiga que le da su capa cuando la exponen desnuda, la salva del motín cuando Myrcella se va a Dorne y la protege. No es Sandor Clegane. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a la joven Stark la socorriera un verdadero caballero? Se entonaría una nueva canción. La canción del cisne.
1. el caballero

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que puedas reconocer pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca. El título de la obra, no obstante, corresponde a la canción de Within Temptation.

N/A: Originalmente este fanfic nació como un one-shot de carácter ¿What if? (¿Y qué si?). La pregunta era la siguiente: ¿qué habría pasado en el corazoncillo de Sansa de haber sido un caballero real -no Sandor Clegane- el que la socorriera siempre? Planifiqué más o menos cómo quería enfocar la historia, basándome principalmente en Choque de Reyes. En un principio pensé en Ser Arys Oakheart, por quien siento empatía, pero la revuelta y Dorne lo arrebataron del lado de Sansa (expresión deprimida). Otro que no me es indiferente era Balon Swann. Y aquí lo tienen, una historia de seis partes largas y dos que corresponden a un pequeño epílogo. Si lo leen, en serio, disfrútenlo tanto como lo disfruté yo.

Advertencia: spoiler de Choque de Reyes, y ligeramente de Festín de Cuervos y Danza de Dragones. Todo lo que aparece aquí (nombres, lugares, etc) es real, cuidé de documentarme lo mejor posible para la estructuración.

Dedicatoria: a Lucy o Myownqueen. Cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue ella, y espero que la disfrute. Sansa no es mi fuerte y admito que el capítulo nº 6 lo borré tres veces completo porque no me convencía. Me ha hecho sudar sangre, pero me encariñé con ella. Por favor, si ven algo que no esté canon con la personalidad de la niña, tened piedad de mí.

* * *

The Swan Song (Canción del Cisne).

* * *

nº 1 - El caballero.

* * *

A Balon se le daba bien ignorar ciertas cosas, sobre todo desde su adolescencia; donde el enronquecimiento de la voz, alguno que otro grano en la cara y un par de detalles respecto al físico desgarbado lo habían hecho el blanco favorito de burlas de su hermano mayor. Tenía una risa ligera casi siempre, por lo que muchos solían confundirse respecto a su personalidad, mas el viajar dentro de su cabeza y abstraerse mientras a su alrededor se desarrollaban acontecimientos desagradables no le era del todo desconocido, una táctica de evasión bastante efectiva. sin embargo, sus aspectos negativos tenía la práctica. Nadie jamás, podía pasar por alto el sufrimiento de una niña... salvo él.

«Eres una mierda, Swann», dijo una parte de sí mismo. La habitación estaba silenciosa, y quitándole el chisporroteo agónico del fuego, el caballero de los belicosos cisnes no oía nada más que el martilleo de su consciencia, pesado cual mentiras, agudo como lo fue cada alarido de la niña. «Ni siquiera tenía pechos y la exhibió así, pobrecilla. Y cómo se había bañado de lágrimas su cara... y tú no hiciste nada. nada.»

Habían estado entrenando en el patio, minutos antes de aquel suceso tan lamentable. Horas Redwine lo observaba tirarle a un muñeco mientras charlaba animadamente con Ser Aron Santagar, sin que eso distrajera su excelentísima puntería. Muy en el fondo se regocijaba con la mirada del joven, cuyos cabellos rojos ocultaban un espíritu blando y frágil, digno representante del blasón de su casa. Era una mañana cálida como cualquier otra, de esas pestilentes que el caballero tanto detestaba en la capital de los reinos. En Timón de Piedra hasta el viento soplaba diferente, su olor a pino y mar impregnaba todo desde la aurora al ocaso. Por su padre y el honor de su casa abandonó la fortaleza –que no era suya de todos modos; correspondería a Donnel–, y por ellos también soportaba aquel nido de intrigas que le parecía asfixiante casi. Iban las cosas tan bien como podían ir para un extranjero en Desembarco del Rey… hasta que llegó la noticia. «Alas negras, palabras negras», pensó Balon en ese momento y lo pensaba ahora, cuando el cuervo sobrevoló las cabezas de todos con una carta para su alteza. La carta traía malas noticias, como se supo luego de poco. Ser Stafford Lannister había caído en una emboscada planeada por Robb Stark, el joven lobo. Entre la cantidad de muertos se contaba el propio dirigente y más de la mitad de su ejército había huido, asegurando ver cambiapieles y cosas peores en el ejército norteño. Balon había oído el relato de boca de Lancel Lannister, quien se lo estaba refiriendo al rey con muchísimo tacto. Las mejillas frescas del joven monarca se habían teñido de rojo y, de pura rabia hacia algo contra lo que jamás podría luchar, cargó contra el gato de aspecto inofensivo que paseaba por el patio. El dardo de la ornamentada ballesta le había dado en la mitad de las costillas, haciéndolo retorcerse entre estentores agónicos.

–Tráeme a Sansa Stark, Perro –ordenó con acento retumbante, la rabia se le notaba en cada arruguita del rostro–. debe pagar por la traición de su sucio hermano.

Y entonces había comenzado la tortura de cualquier caballero honrado, entre los que Balon tenía la dicha de contarse. El joven rey, luego de encararle la traición a la pequeña Stark, había ordenado a Ser Boros (Swann lo recordaba con cierto sabor agridulce en la boca y un par de pensamientos que todavía conservaban la cólera y el asco hacia el guardia real) que la golpeara, primero con los puños y luego con la espada. Mientras todos miraban con cierta consternación y algunos hasta con diversión, intercambiando susurros, Balon hizo lo que mejor se le había dado. Huir dentro de su cabeza y pensar en lo bonito que era despertar en su casa. Oyó cada grito de la muchacha, vio cómo el bufón intentaba salvarla de algún modo sin conseguirlo. Nadie escapaba de la ira de un monarca, al parecer ni siquiera su prometida. Los cabellos rojos sucios de jugo de melón y sangre, le caían por la espalda desnuda, y Balon se había forzado a mirar, observarlo hasta el final. A su lado los gemelos Redwine intercambiaban palabras de consternación y el maestro de armas negó con la cabeza, yéndose a la armería. Balon habría querido imitarlo, pero el sabor amargo en su boca no se lo permitió. «¿Qué pretende? ¿Quiere que la maten?» El atroz pensamiento lo dejó sumamente intranquilo. Ya se estaba preguntando quién pondría fin a ese espectáculo cuando llegó Tyrion Lannister, anadeando como siempre, con su salvaje y su mercenario. Pusieron en su sitio al rey y al verdugo con un par de palabras y unas cuantas amenazas de por medio que al caballero le parecieron muy osadas.

«Un montón de caballeros, al menos una veintena, pero los que salvaron a la niña fueron un enano y dos salvajes.» De aquello Balon se avergonzaba muchísimo, quizá por ello ya no tenía capa. «Se la di para que pudiera cubrirse, una capa con cisnes luchando, pero la vergüenza no se la quitaría nadie. El daño estaba hecho ya.» Se lamentaba por aquello, más porque tuvo la ocasión de hacer algo y no lo hizo. ¿No sentía Boros el alarido de la niña herida? Cuando tomó entre sus dedos regordetes las hebras de cabello color fuego ¿No sintió un estremecimiento de horror? Ella no se defendió, ni protestó palabra alguna. Al principio suplicó sin conseguir más que desprecio y rabia, pero luego sólo lloró, víctima del dolor como sólo podía serlo una muchacha abandonada por los dioses y los hombres. Ser Balon también era una especie de rehén, pero podía defenderse con espada, maza y arco. «Ella sólo tiene la cortesía, y de nada le ha servido.»

Tomó otra de sus capas y salió al exterior, aburrido del opresivo ambiente en la habitación de la torre en que lo habían dejado. A pesar del buen acto a favor de Sansa Stark, seguía sintiéndose mal y las paredes no ayudaban a su mejoría. Cada objeto de la recámara gritaba lo despreciable que había sido al ignorar el sufrimiento de una niña, dejar que la golpearan monstruos sin alma que pronunciaron su mismo juramento alguna vez. Quizá Donnel la habría salvado, con su carácter intrépido se habría impuesto ante la injusticia. Él también era justo, miembro de la noble casa Swann, pero no se atrevió a protestar ante tanta gente. Recordaba el jugo de melón, la sangre, las lágrimas. Unos ojos suplicantes, azules, llenos de miedo, el cómo temblaba su pequeño cuerpo cuando se acercó a ella para rodearla con la capa, con una sonrisa ausente en los labios. Tyrion Lannister se la había llevado luego, quizá a la Torre de la Mano donde estaría a salvo. Balon lo agradecía, no quería presenciar algo así nunca más. Joffrey era un muchacho y su carácter incorregible era cosa de la reina dorada, tan simpática ella. la culpa la tenían esos falsos caballeros. ¡Esas justicias compradas!

«Ignorar ciertas cosas es lo mejor.» Pero cuando sintió el aire frío azotándole el rostro, volvió a recordar cómo la niña se aferraba a su capa, con la desesperación que emplearía un náufrago en alguna tabla de salvación, y le atenazó la lástima y la culpa. «¿Qué clase de caballero soy?»

No se sentía mejor sabiendo que los otros se limitaron a mirar y reír mientras él hizo, al menos, un gesto noble. Se sentía una basura igualmente, quizá peor que los demás pues él gozaba de consciencia. «Boros Blount metió una mano regordeta bajo su corpiño y desgarró el vestido. Dioses, si solo es una niña.» a Balon le invadía un asco tan grande que apenas podía pensar, y decidió ignorarlo, como siempre hacía. El viento le susurró, mientras alborotaba su cabello y capa, que tal vez llegaría un momento en que no podría ignorar más, que algún día se comportaría como un héroe y podría ayudarla. Ojalá tuviera razón.


	2. La dama

nº 2 - La Dama.

* * *

Cada paso era una cuchillada, y bajar la escalinata, un látigo. Sus piernas magulladas apenas si soportaban el andar que al bosque de dioses la llevaba, y en el candor de sus ojos azules, se atisbaba la luz cada vez más lejana de la inocencia. Sansa Stark tuvo un padre, prestigio, tenía la alegría de una dama y vio con la expresión aterrada de una niña, cosas que solo habría de ver una mujer. Sangre manchando un suelo de mármol, unas piernas agitándose en el aire, mientras se iba la vida de aquel cuerpo tan querido. Vio la muerte tan de cerca que casi la rozaba, mas era demasiado cruel para conducirla hacia sus aposentos.

Tenía las suficientes ganas de vivir como para no suplicarle al Desconocido por su cálido beso, y a la vez muy pocas esperanzas. La mañana recién pasada, su prometido la desnudó en el patio, haciendo que sus caballeros le propinaran golpes mientras sonreía con aquellos labios gruesos como gusanos. Sansa lloró no porque deseara implorar la lástima de alguien, más bien a causa del dolor persistente, la sangre, las burlas. Tan impotente estaba, que solo se vio capaz de poner las manos sobre sus pechos para cubrir su vergüenza. Las lágrimas se encargaban de taparle el rostro con un manto triste y gélido.

«Eso fue antes de la capa.» Una sonrisa extraña esbozó Ser Balon Swann mientras la cubría con ella, abrazándola con el calor del tejido. Sansa la estrechó contra sí como no había estrechado nada antes, con los ojos bajos fijos en los cisnes. «Dos cisnes que se están matando entre ellos.» La guerra que la rodeaba no era un consuelo, y el blasón le recordaba vagamente a lo que se estaba desarrollando en Poniente; pero también la tapaba de las miradas indiscretas, deshaciendo el temor y convirtiéndolo en sangre. Por un instante los ojos del caballero se habían encontrado con los suyos, azules y llenos de miedo. La mirada del hombre era casi ausente, perturbadora no por su burla o desprecio sino más bien por el modo abstraído con que en ella se clavaba. La desconcertó.

Sansa Stark siguió bajando las escaleras, sufriendo el dolor en silencio como hacía siempre. No soltó ningún quejido, y nadie que viera su bonito rostro de niña advertiría que padecía. Cruzó el torreón de Maegor hasta abandonarlo, y también atravesó los distintos pasadizos de la Fortaleza Roja para llegar al bosque, donde Ser Dontos la aguardaba, con fin de sacarla de allí lo más rápido que fuera posible. «Muchos caballeros me habían visto llorar en el patio, incluso algunos me pegaron. Pero solo Ser Dontos, Tyrion Lannister y...»

–Lady Sansa ¿Qué hacéis fuera a esta hora?

La voz que cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos era suave, cortés, amable. La damita se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos y dándose la vuelta para ver a su interlocutor. Le sorprendió que estuviese él allí, con una antorcha en la mano iluminando el camino y su propia cara. Tal vez estuviese vigilando quién entraba y quién salía, aunque le parecía extraño pues no era un guardia de los Lannister ni nada parecido. Lo saludó con una tenue sonrisa, algo forzada pues no había en su alma atribulada motivo para sonreír. Pero una dama debía estar alegre siempre, aún si por dentro se desmoronaba su fe; eso se lo enseñó la septa Mordane en Invernalia en un tiempo muy lejano.

–Buenas noches, Ser –saludó cortésmente, él inclinó la cabeza–, voy al bosque de dioses.

Era más fácil hablar con él que hacerlo, por ejemplo, con Sandor Clegane, cuyos ojos sombríos la aterrorizaban bastante. Pero Ser Balon Swann era agradable a la vista, bien parecido, atlético, musculoso y cortés, o eso sabía por las doncellas y Lady Tanda que lo llenaba de cumplidos (aunque suponía que esta última, estaba interesada en él como yerno). Había charlado con él pocas veces, cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, pero le agradaba su sonrisa. «Una sonrisa gentil, que invita a una sana conversación.» Había otra sonrisa, sin embargo, que la desconcertaba un poco del caballero de los cisnes, aunque la había visto solo en una ocasión y durante un momento. Era aquella mueca ausente que le obsequió mirándola a los ojos mientras le ponía la capa, cubriendo su cuerpo y sus moretones. Una sonrisa que no por su ausencia dejaba de ser gentil, aunque a la vez guardaba misterio. Quizá en Ser Ilyn le habría dado miedo –pues a él le temía más que a ninguno–, pero en general Swann era agradable. Negó con la cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención a esos detalles inútiles.

–Dicen que rezáis mucho, mi señora –murmuró el caballero de los cisnes, entrecerrando los inquietantes ojos oscuros. Sansa advirtió que llevaba una capa diferente a la que le había dado, y que debajo no portaba cota de malla–. Yo solo rezo al Guerrero, para que le dé fuerza a mi brazo y al de mi hermano. ¿Vos también rezáis por el vuestro?

Ser Donnel Swann, hermano de Balon y heredero de timón de Piedra, cabalgaba con Lord Stannis y a él servía. Sansa sabía que estaban en una posición parecida, eran casi rehenes en la capital de los reinos y hermanos de traidores. No obstante, el amargo trago que le dio de beber la reina la hizo recelar un momento, llenándose su cerebro de dudas. «¿Es una pregunta trampa?» La niña se sintió profundamente intranquila, observando al caballero con aprensión creciente en su joven rostro. No llevaba leones en el jubón, sino cisnes, y su cabello no era rubio, más bien castaño oscuro; pero podía estar jugando para los Lannister, asesinos de su padre y martirizadores constantes de sí misma. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la base de la espalda y, temerosa, bajó los ojos hasta el suelo. «Me dio su capa, pero podría decirle a Joff que yo... que yo...»

–¿Dije algo que os incomodara? –Balon Swann pareció captar el desasosiego de Sansa, que no se atrevió a subir la vista–. Disculpad, mi señora. Solo intentaba... ser amable.

Sansa se armó de valor y alzó los ojos hasta la cara del caballero, mucho más alto que ella. Esbozaba una sonrisa nostálgica, que acarició su corazón destrozado mejor que cualquier ungüento. Sus ojos oscuros no eran malignos ni crueles, no la miraban con desprecio o burla y mucho menos con esa pertenencia que poseían siempre los del Perro, que tanto la asustaba. Allí sólo había una comprensión y la cortesía que empleaban los hombres de noble cuna para congraciarse, y ese terreno la pequeña Stark lo dominaba mejor que cualquiera. La septa Mordane y su madre eran maestras complacientes pero rígidas, siempre halagándola por sus progresos. Haría que a Ser Balon no le cupieran dudas de que ella era una dama y merecía su nombre, aunque quisiese decirle la verdad. A veces, no obstante, lo que quiere Sansa se contradice con lo que debe una señora hecha y derecha, eso lo supo cuando era una niña y lo puso en práctica en la horrible capital de los reinos.

–Yo solo pido... ser leal –respondió con voz baja. Se estremeció de súbito, tal vez de frío o ansiedad, y se abrazó a sí misma. Balon Swann asintió, al aguarde de sus palabras con la cortesía del buen caballero que sin dudas era–. Mi hermano es un traidor, el rey Joffrey haría bien en castigarle.

Se sabía la canción y conocía la mentira, recitándola de memoria. El caballero se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Giró la antorcha a un lado y a otro, escrutó las sombras como haría un fugitivo y se inclinó todavía más, tanto que ella pudo sentir el aroma del aceite con que seguramente lo frotaron en el baño de la tarde. Frunció el ceño, volvió a mirar a un lado y otro, desconfiado, y al fin se decidió a hablar, considerándolo pertinente. En esos momentos Sansa tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo, segura de que no le gustaría lo que oiría. No le tenía miedo a Ser Balon, pero sentía una curiosa ansiedad bastante anormal. Él la había ayudado cuando casi nadie más quiso, cuando ningún otro caballero le habría dado una capa... la capa que ella tenía sobre la cama, la que se había llevado de la Torre de la Mano en cuanto la abandonó.

–¿Sabéis? Yo creo que no. –Sonrió tristemente, pero parecía más seguro de lo que estaba hablando. Sansa recordó a Ser Arys Oakheart en su mirada gentil y un tanto culpable–. Sé que Donnel es un traidor también, pero no por eso le voy a desear la muerte. Es mi hermano, vos mejor que nadie lo entendéis. Creo que deberíais pedirle a los dioses que le den la sabiduría para rendirse antes de que sea tarde, en vez de pedir justicia de hombres. Sois piadosa, no veo por qué no podrían concedéroslo.

Sansa no supo qué decir, y si estaba bien tener esa conversación con el caballero. Al parecer no lo estaba, pues él seguía observando misteriosamente las sombras que se adivinaban más allá. Le había dado una capa y le estaba agradecida, pero... pero... «La reina Cersei también era amable, y Joffrey... ahora ambos son monstruos.» Respiró profundo y miró la antorcha que sostenía él en la mano, iluminando su rostro afeitado. Era joven aún, pero mucho mayor para ella. si quizá tuviera unos años menos sería el ideal caballero de canciones que soñaba cuando era una niña estúpida, quizá pudiera robar el corazón de una dama y le daría un beso. Pero tal parecía que esa no era la intención del hombre.

–Así lo haré, Ser –dijo, sabiendo que eso era lo que Balon Swann quería oír. Sansa Stark siempre decía lo que los demás querían oír aunque por dentro se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos, era su deber como dama y como Stark–. Pediré a los dioses por Robb.

–Y si podéis, también por mi hermano –susurró con una expresión de disculpa él. Se encogió de hombros cuando la curiosidad de Sansa se traslució en su rostro–. pocas veces me oyen a mí, tal vez a vos os escuchen los del norte.

«No, a mí tampoco –habría querido decirle, gritarle, abrazarse a su cuello para sollozarle–. A mí solo me oye un bufón borracho y clama por mí un hombre a quien apodan el Gnomo. No tengo a nadie más.» Pero hay verdades que es mejor callárselas, de lo contrario se acaba mal. hay cosas que el caballero de los cisnes no podría saber nunca, por mucho que le hubiera dado la capa. Sansa no era estúpida, cauta y serena sí, mas comenzaba a comprender la magnitud de su situación como rehén y dama. Se armó de la cortesía, su cota de malla personal, que no debía quitarse ni ante un caballero atractivo con lengua suave y sonrisa misteriosa.

–Así haré, Ser. Gracias.


	3. El caballero de los cisnes

nº 3 - El caballero de los cisnes.

* * *

La reina dorada rió con una frescura digna de una rosa, agitando su fragante cabello. Balon luchó por no encandilarse ante sus encantos y siguió con el relato en que estaba absorto. La princesa Myrcella partía hacia Dorne, una tierra seca y árida de la que Swann no quería ni saber (no era muy amigo del desierto, disfrutaba con mar y pinos, tal como era su casa). Sabía que Cersei Lannister quería distraerse con algo y que, aunque no fuese interesante la anécdota que le refería, era mejor que entregarse al llanto provocado por desprenderse de una hija. El estandarte del león reposaba contra su mano, y él lo acariciaba distraídamente mientras hablaba. No obstante, su concentración fingida no duró mucho, pues una voz cercana lo distrajo momentáneamente.

—El príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón, lloró el día en que la princesa Naerys se casó con su hermano Aegon —dijo la voz de la pequeña Stark—, y los gemelos Ser Arryk y Ser Erryk murieron con lágrimas en las mejillas después de que cada uno infligiera al otro una herida mortal.

«Y así acabaremos Donnel y yo si esta maldita guerra no termina antes», se dijo el caballero, perdiendo la concentración en lo que le contaba a la reina. Balbuceó algo sin sentido y carraspeó, quitándose el aturdimiento de encima. Odiaba el calor que hacía en Desembarco del Rey, lo hacía perder los nervios y añorar cada vez con más ansiedad lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Miró de reojo a Sansa Stark, su perfil había mejorado notablemente desde que dejaron de darle palizas. «Hasta se ve bonita.» Era demasiado joven incluso para los gemelos Redwine, ambos menores que él, y de una casa más poderosa que la Swann de Timón de Piedra, cualquier enlace entre una Stark de Invernalia y alguno de ellos sería imposible; más si se trataba de un segundón como era Balon. No es que le importase tampoco al caballero de los cisnes; él quería ser... otra cosa. Algo en lo que no estaba contemplado el amor de ninguna mujer que no fuera la espada, la obligación y la capa, tres amantes de un mismo hombre.

—Cállate o le digo a Ser Meryn que te inflija una herida mortal a ti —replicó el rey a su prometida. Balon alcanzaba a oírlo desde la reducida distancia en que estaban, y se vio obligado a apartar la vista de golpe para no ponerse colorado como pasaba siempre que se enfurecía.

Y al parecer no era el único que no contemplaba el amor para sí. Joffrey Baratheon tampoco estaba interesado en esas cosas, y si lo estaba era buenísimo disimulándolo. Casi podía darles las gracias a los Dioses por no hacerlo miembro de la guardia real todavía y poner en su lugar a Sandor Clegane, aunque ni siquiera fuese caballero. No le gustaba el nuevo oficio que desempeñaban ahora los caballeros blancos, ni por asomo similares a Arthur Dayne o Gerold Hightower, los ídolos que cualquier niño tiene y el modelo de todo hombre de honor como lo era él. Se preguntó qué hubiera sido de la hermandad si Ser Barristan el Bravo siguiese en sus funciones como comandante. Nada habría sido igual, de eso estaba seguro. El comandante actual era un perjuro y estaba prisionero. Poco y nada conocía a Ser Jaime Lannister, pues no participaba en las pocas partidas de caza que organizó el rey Robert en vida. Prefería quedarse vigilando a la reina. «Comprensible. Si yo tuviera hermana, también lo haría.» Pero en su lugar habría tenido que golpear a una chica inocente, tirarla del cabello y meter la mano bajo sus ropas... miró a Boros Blount con el entrecejo fruncido, conservando parte del desprecio que lo invadió esa noche. lo bueno de practicar el tiro con arco era que podías mantener la mente ocupada en dos cosas a la vez. Mientras por dentro maldecía al regordete caballero blanco, por fuera podía mantener entretenida a la hermosa reina dorada de altos pómulos y risa fresca. Ser Lancel estaba a su otro lado, intentando captar su atención. Lo consiguió al finalizar la despedida, pues Balon tuvo que apartarse de la reina para caminar al frente del todo, ejerciendo su labor como portaestandartes de los Lannister. Vestía su capa con el blasón estampado en sable y plata, los cisnes sin dejar de enfrentarse. Pero el escudo que estaba más a la vista era el león rojo y dorado, símbolo de la casa real. Aron Santagar se puso a su lado con el benado amarillo y ónice de los Baratheon y, con la columna ya formada, se despidieron del muelle que vio partir a la princesa Myrcella y a Arys Oakheart.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple despedida, Joffrey Baratheon la transformara en desastre? Ser Balon no habría sabido explicarlo. El pueblo mostraba una especie de hostilidad mezclada con resentimiento al paso de la comitiva y de pronto se sintió bastante incómodo con el león de los Lannister en la mano. el deseo de tirarlo y decirles a aquellas mujeres famélicas que él no era de la casa real lo invadió de pronto, pero tenía la sospecha de que no lo entenderían. Ellos sólo hablaban el idioma de la brutalidad, a algunos ni siquiera les enseñaron jamás heráldica. Lo único que valdría para ellos era que Balon comía mejor, se vestía con más abrigo y tenía un techo. No miró a nadie mientras se adelantaba con el caballo al trote, apurando el paso todo cuanto la formación de capas doradas le permitió. Las cosas se sucedieron con tanta rapidez que nadie habría sabido decir cuándo apareció la mujer con el cadáver de su hijo y cuándo algún desconocido lanzó excrementos contra el rey y su prometida, tan pálida y muda como él. Para cuando Balon quiso darse cuenta del curso de los acontecimientos, Sandor Clegane había bajado de su caballo en busca del infractor y Tyrion Lannister ordenaba retirada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, los acomodados de la sociedad que intentaron detener el ataque de una lanza con un escudo de paja. No valía ni rey Robb, rey Stannis o Renly; el pueblo solo se saciaría con comida y el que la tuviese ganaría su amor. Así eran las leyes de los pobres.

La catástrofe vino rápida, certera y maligna. En un instante dos mujeres habían burlado la seguridad de los capas doradas y al siguiente el pueblo entero se les abalanzaba encima, queriendo lastimarlos, arrastrarlos, aprisionarlos. Balon soltó el estandarte de los Lannister en un movimiento reflejo, sabiendo que sólo los cisnes eran su emblema y con ellos lucharía. Desembainó la espada larga para defenderse todo cuanto pudiera de camino al castillo. Oyó un grito de hombre, potente y enérgico, capaz de provocarle la compasión a un corazón de piedra, pero no a los miles de corazones de palo que los rodeaban. Era el septón supremo que le pedía ayuda a los dioses, rezando su canción en chillidos casi asustados. «No os van a salvar», pensó el joven, arrollando con el caballo a un hombre corpulento que quería agarrarle de la capa. «Nada puede salvaros sino la espada, septon.» Pero Ser _Preston Greenfield no parecía de la misma opinión, pues, aún con la capa desgarrada y sin caballo, logró abrirse camino a mandobles para intentar salvarlo. Balon habría deseado ayudarlos con toda su fuerza, pero lo arrastraba la marea humana y lo aprisionaban millones de brazos que no podía siquiera alcanzar a ver. Alguien le quitó su propio yelmo y le dio con él en la cabeza, tan fuerte que por un momento lo cegó de dolor y le hizo brotar unas cuantas lágrimas. Se mareó. _Casi no podía ver dónde estaba el camino hacia la Fortaleza Roja, la algarabía era tan ensordecedora que los gritos de conocidos y extraños le sonaban igual. Su yelmo había desaparecido en manos de quien fuese el agresor, y no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse a buscarlo. Su caballo ya echaba espuma por la boca y se encabritó por el miedo. De puro milagro no echó al suelo a su jinete, que debía luchar contra la sangre que le corría por un lado de la cabeza, la gente que lo apretaba y gritaba cosas y por el control de su montura. La espada se le manchó de sangre ajena, aunque por el momento no se vio obligado a matar a nadie. La calle estaba llena de gritos que sonaban como a «¡Puta! ¡Te acuestas con tu hermano, zorra!» Que le gritaban a la reina, o «¡Bastardo! ¡Eres una abominación!» Dirigido al rey Joffrey. Pero el que abundaba en casi todas las bocas, llenando el aire de una vibración insólita y terrible, una que sabía a hambre y muerte, era: «¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Queremos pan!»

A Swann le hubiera gustado secarse el sudor y la sangre de la frente, pero en una mano tenía la espada y con la otra sujetaba las riendas de su caballo, tan enloquecido como la gente que los arrastraba. A lo lejos le pareció ver una cabellera dorada y sintió un pinchazo de remordimiento por la reina, que tanto rió con su anécdota, y el corazón se le encogió. De lograr salvarla, sería recordado como un héroe... tan solo si pudiera llegar… su caballo se alzó sobre las patas traseras y sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio cuando un brazo lo tiró con fuerza hacia abajo. Se le deslizaron las riendas y el duro suelo se le presionó contra las nalgas, haciéndolo soltar un gemido. El hombre que lo había tirado se le abalanzó con saña, pero el caballero sin más dilación le clavó el acero en el vientre y viajó dentro de sí mientras morían a su alrededor. «Qué lindo es timón de Piedra cuando atardece», se dijo en tanto retorcía la hoja en la carne y ropa. Era más fácil pensar en eso que en estar asesinando a uno de los que juró proteger. Un débil. La sangre comenzó a brotar a chorros, los ojos del desconocido se pusieron blancos y se estremeció con violencia por última vez mientras el joven retiraba la espada y terminaba de incorporarse, adolorido y casi cegado. El caballo de Balon hacía mucho tiempo ya que había huido hacia quién sabía dónde, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que su dueño no pudiera verlo. Solo muerte por todas partes, fue lo que pudieron observar los oscuros ojos, ya no encontró el destello dorado de unos cabellos ni un modo de salir. Con ayuda de su arma se fue abriendo camino, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para él cuando lo habían tirado del caballo. Casi podía sentir los golpes que la multitud le daban a otros como si fuesen suyos.

«Voy a morir –pensó–. Y ni siquiera mi espada podrá salvarme ahora.»

Un destello rojo, perdido entre una maraña de gente deseosa por bajarlo de lo alto que parecía, llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que era su propia sangre que le había bajado hasta las pestañas, nublando su vista y sus sentidos, pero de pronto a ese destello se le agregó la silueta de una yegua alazana que conocía bien. «Sansa Stark.» El nombre era lejano para su cerebro adormecido por el dolor y, no obstante, se dirigió a tratar de ayudarla. «Al menos moriré como un héroe y sin lágrimas en los ojos por tener que batirme con mi hermano», fue el último pensamiento de consuelo que recuerda haber tenido Balon Swann.


	4. La dama en apuros

nº 4 - La dama en apuros.

* * *

«Voy a morir –pensó Sansa Stark–, y nadie vendrá a salvarme.»

Cuán desolador era comprenderlo. Ser Mandon Moore era su escudo juramentado por ese día (aunque más le hubiera valido si ponían a su lado a Ilyn Payne; los ojos clarísimos de Moore le daban tanto miedo como los puños que la vapulearon sin piedad en tiempos pasados), pero cuando comenzó el motín la dejó sola para proteger a Joffrey, el niño dorado con la cabeza cubierta de excrementos. Sansa también tenía desechos en las piernas y el faldón, pero eso era lo de menos. El miedo era tan grave, que ni siquiera se preocupaba del aspecto físico que pudiera tener en aquel momento. Una pueblerina deseaba la diadema que había llevado Sansa aquel día en el cabello rojizo, pero no aceptó que ella se la diera; más bien se la quitó de la cabeza arrancando en el proceso mechones de cabello. La niña sentía cómo se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos y cómo le corrían por las mejillas. Su yegua comenzó a impacientarse mientras ella intentaba guiarla con cuidado de no arrollar a nadie, pues en el fondo le daban mucha pena los ciudadanos de Desembarco del Rey.

«Solo tienen hambre –se dijo la niña con seguridad–, hambre y tanto miedo como yo.» Pero no era cierto, ellos parecían tan seguros que habían derribado a Ser Aron Santagar del caballo, y entre tres hombres se turnaron para darle en la cabeza con un adoquín suelto de la calle. A Sansa se le revolvió el estómago y sollozó, apenas consciente del camino que seguía. El cuero cabelludo le dolía muchísimo al igual que el labio roto, allí donde la había golpeado no sabía quién. Nadie le dijo que la despedida a la pequeña Myrcella acabaría de ese modo; de haberlo sabido, se hubiera guardado bien de acudir. Tenía miedo, fatiga, estaba tan cansada como si hubiera subido caminando la colina alta de Aegon y los gritos la ensordecían hasta que solo oyó un zumbido distante y a nadie conocido. No había ni Joffrey, ni estaba el Perro allí, Tyrion Lannister la había dejado atrás... todos se estaban yendo o caían igual que ella.

Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por el pelo, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Se dio la vuelta, solo para ver con horror a dos hombres y una mujer que parecían tan harapientos como el resto. Los tres estaban heridos, pero su odio era incansable y feroz.

–No tengo pan –sollozó con voz trémula–, por favor. No tengo nada que daros.

Una col podrida se le estampó contra la mejilla, haciéndole girar el rostro plagado de lágrimas. Se la había tirado una niña de su edad, pero por la apariencia daba a demostrar más sufrimiento. En el modo de sacarle la lengua, Sansa comprendió que se estaba burlando de ella. los brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda tiraron de sí hasta casi bajarla del caballo, y sintió un aliento de hedor nauseabundo acariciándole el cuello con algo que le dio escalofríos de horror. «No, madre, ten piedad...» Sansa cerró los ojos, tan aterrorizada que no atinó a tomar las riendas del caballo, pero los brazos que la asfixiaban la soltaron de pronto, como si el hombre hubiera cambiado de idea repentinamente; un grito de dolor y furia fue lo último que supo de aquel desconocido. La norteña habría querido agradecer cuando otros brazos, más fuertes que los primeros, la sujetaron entonces, y sintió nuevamente el choque entre terror y ganas de gritar apretándole el corazón. Aquellos brazos la terminaron de apartar del caballo con un ademán brusco y apresurado, haciéndola casi tropezar si no fuera porque la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Ella respiró con temor al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, sin querer abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que se encontraría, pero sabiendo que era algo parecido a lo que había visto con Ser Aron. La yegua relinchó, inquieta, al sentirse libre, pero pronto oyó que el desconocido la chistaba murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, con un tono suave que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Sintió más que vio cómo montaba en ella, haciendo tintinear una cota de malla, y los brazos, aquellos tan fuertes que parecían asfixiarla, volvieron a tomarla como se toma a una muñeca y la izaron hasta acomodarla delante suyo, atravesada, como si fuera un saco de nabos. Todo esto pasó en menos de un segundo, con la misma rapidez con que sucedía todo. la curiosidad infantil hizo que la niña abriera sus ojos azules empapados de lágrimas, quizá por eso su mirada tardó un poco más en enfocarse. Sintió el pecho del hombre cubierto con la cota de mallas subir y bajar al compás de una respiración trabajosa, pero había determinación en los movimientos y en el brazo que la retenía. Lo primero que vio fue uno de sus fornidos hombros, donde sobresalía el broche que sujetaba una capa. Conocía ese blasón… dos cisnes de plata.

«Él.» Sansa intentó incorporarse con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa, mitad por la sorpresa y la otra mitad por el agradecimiento, pero la mano de la espada del caballero se movió para impedirlo. La yegua comenzó a moverse al trote, arrollando a todo quien tenían por delante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la mirada determinada de Swann, que la sujetaba como se sujeta a una posesión valiosa. La postura en que estaba era bastante incómoda, no obstante prefería estar en sus fuertes brazos que en el suelo con los ciudadanos. Estaba a punto de hablar para agradecerle por ayudarla cuando sintió un tirón enérgico en la pierna que le colgaba en un ángulo extraño. El hombre que antes la sujetó, herido pero consciente, trataba de bajarla de la yegua. Sansa soltó un grito mientras se asía con todas sus fuerzas del brazo izquierdo del caballero.

–¡No! –Gimió, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Ser Balon como si fuera su única tabla de salvación. Suspiró cual niña pequeña, pasando los brazos por su amplia espalda y aferrándolo con la fuerza de su ser. Él miró hacia abajo a tiempo para ver la mano del ciudadano aferrarse al tobillo de Sansa, con toda la intención de tirar hasta hacerla caer. Giró la espada en un arco magnífico, hasta que el sol del atardecer arrancó destellos del metal, y con un tajo limpio cortó piel, tendón y hueso. La sangre del desdichado salpicó la espada y la pierna de la chica, que la sintió arder en su piel. Soltó un grito ahogado, que no era ni por asomo parecido a los alaridos del ciudadano, capaz de perforarle los tímpanos a cualquiera. Sansa sollozó por lo que había visto, por lo que sentía en el vientre y el cuerpo, por la mano que cayó al suelo después de haberla agarrado un segundo más como reflejo de lo que ordenaba el cerebro del desconocido. No sabía por qué otra cosa llorar, pero no le importó. Tenía miedo, estaba fatigada y se sentía más sucia que nunca en los brazos de un héroe combatido que, soltando un grito de guerra, dispersaba a la multitud moviendo con una mano la espada y con la otra sujetando las riendas, rodeándola por si acaso llegaba a caerse. A la niña le sorprendió que nadie dejara de gritar, pidiéndoles un pan que no podían darle, suplicándoles comida y justicia. Se preguntó si esa palabra existía al menos y si alguien podía darla aparte de su padre. Se respondió que no. En el mundo que había visto luego de lo acontecido en el sept de Baelor, no existía la justicia ni la saciedad, había solo hambre, muerte y falsos caballeros. El pueblo enloquecía ante la sangre, como se sentía ella cuando las gotas rojas rozaron su pálida piel.

La yegua aceleró ante una orden del caballero, que estaba cada vez más impaciente y exhausto, según indicaba el jadeo casi desesperado de su pecho. Sansa se obligó a subir la vista y observar cuánto camino les quedaba hacia la Fortaleza Roja, un lugar que si bien era su cárcel, en esos momentos le parecía un paraíso comparado con las calles y lo que se vivía en ella. ni bien tuvieron un poco de respiro, casi en la mitad de la colina alta, donde la gente era menos y los gritos un rumor lejano, Ser Balon la obligó a acomodarse bien en el caballo, tras de sí, sin más ceremonia que una mirada fija y penetrante, acompañada de algo que ella no había visto desde el percance con la capa. La sonrisa ausente. Fue recién allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven también estaba herido, tenía una contusión sangrante en la cabeza; el pelo oscuro se le pegaba a la frente, empapado en sudor y sangre, mas nada pudo decirle pues él no le dio tiempo y seguro sus perseguidores tampoco se lo darían. Cuando volvió a levantarla para tenerla esta vez detrás y en mejor postura, Lady Sansa lo agradeció de sobremanera, estaba incómoda ya atravesada. Y así podía refugiarse en su espalda sin que él la tachara de cobarde. Se abrazó a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas, apretándolo contra su rostro, sintiendo el aroma a sangre, sudor y hombre joven inundándole la nariz. El viento silvaba a su alrededor, agitándole el desordenado cabello, murmurándole al oído en un idioma rápido que no logró comprender. No supo cuánto tiempo cabalgaron con rapidez, a menudo él agitando la espada para abrirse camino ante las pocas personas que eran parte de la revuelta, pero cuando fue consciente del tiempo, el espacio y otras cosas de importancia ya no estaban en las calles, nada podía hacerle daño lejos de todos. Atravesaron la puerta de la fortaleza, cruzando el puente en ese mismo galope rápido y apresurado. Sansa apretó su agarre sobre el caballero, sintiendo cómo el pecho de éste subía y bajaba sin descanso, intentando absorber el aire. Los guardias armados con picas les dieron pase, tan alarmados como los demás aunque ellos no estuvieron en el fatídico hecho.

–¡Ahí está! –Gritó una voz conocida para Sansa, una voz que antes habría odiado oír, pero ahora, ninguna música de bardos le parecía más hermosa. Al menos por el momento. Joffrey Baratheon, desaliñado y con una mejilla colorada (ella supuso que por los daños causados por los pueblerinos) la miraba con ojos verdes fulgurantes, y no era el único. Varios más compartían la misma inquietud, más aún al verla con Ser Balon cabalgando al trote ligero por las puertas. La yegua de Sansa echaba espuma y sangre por la boca, pero a ella no le importaba.

—¿Estáis herida, Lady Sansa? —preguntó Tyrion Lannister con preocupación. La niña sintió una palpitación dolorosa en la cabeza, allí donde le habían arrancado diadema y cabello, pero al menos ya no lloraba. No obstante, no se veía capaz de soltarse del pecho de su salvador.

—Me... me tiraban cosas... piedras... y porquería, y huevos... Intenté decirles que no tenía pan, que no les podía dar... Un hombre quiso bajarme del caballo. Ser Balon creo que lo mató... el brazo... —Sansa sentía que no podía continuar. Llegar a la parte de la sangre en la pierna, del reflejo de aquella mano, de la espada mortífera del caballero de los cisnes...—. Le cortó el brazo –finalizó en un hilo de voz.

Ser Balon se estremeció bajo el contacto de las manos de Sansa. Ella lo vio girarse un poco incómodo en la silla, sus brillantes ojos oscuros se veían opacos cuando se fijaron en ella. con cuidado, la izó para depositarla en el suelo junto a la yegua. A ella se le doblaban las rodillas, y tuvo que sujetarse al fornido hombro del caballero para no caer. Examinándolo a la luz se dio cuenta de que la herida parecía más profunda de lo que evaluó a simple vista, y que la sangre seguía brotando. Sintió un ramalazo de compasión hacia él.

–¡Disculpadme, mi señora! –Exclamó, llevándose una mano a la boca él también. Con cuidado abandonó la yegua y se sacudió las ropas. Tenía la capa desgarrada, pero por lo demás no había sufrido daños–. Soy un estúpido, Lady Sansa. Debí haberos tapado los ojos antes de encargarme de... seguro jamás habíais visto sangre y yo...

Se calló, abochornado. Sansa sintió que también se sonrojaba, y no pudo aguantar más la mirada del caballero. «Seguro me cree una estúpida –pensó –, una tonta que no sabe guardar la compostura.» Se obligó a subir la vista por su honor de Stark, aquella gallardía que los del norte poseían por puro instinto del invierno. Sansa podía tener apariencia Tully por fuera, pero siempre habría en su corazón, por mínimo que fuese, algo de aquellas frías tierras norteñas que tanto añoraba. Él la estaba mirando fijamente, con un hilillo de sangre deslizándosele por la sien. El pelo estaba empapado de aquel líquido y de sudor. Le hubiera gustado tener un pañuelo para limpiarle, tal como hacían las damas con sus hombres, con sus héroes. Si le hubiera pasado eso hacía unos cuantos meses, sin dudas habría chillado de emoción con Jeyne Poole y ya estaría haciendo planes de matrimonio, murmurando entre cuchicheos si sus hijos sacarían los rizos y músculos del apuesto padre o la mirada ausente de la madre. Su inocencia no llegaba tan lejos ahora, sin embargo. Sintió mariposas de nervios en el estómago, similares a esas que se sienten cuando uno está emocionado. Su vestido estaba todo sucio, ni siquiera podía limpiar el rastro de sangre que se le deslizaba por la mejilla con la amplia manga. Él solucionó el problema cuando se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda, empapándolo de rojo, sin dejar de mirar a la niña con una expresión no exenta de aprecio fraterno. Ella se removió, incómoda, sin saber del todo qué podía decir, esperando contra toda absurda esperanza que él le besara la mano, pidiéndole un baile. Pero eso ocurría solo en las canciones, y la vida no era tal. Lo vio apretar los dientes, en esos segundos que, al menos a ella, se le hicieron eternos.

–Me habéis salvado la vida, Ser –murmuró poniéndose colorada nuevamente sin saber por qué razón. Con cuidado intentó retorcer un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, nerviosa–, os lo agradezco muchísimo. Sois un verdadero caballero.

A sus espaldas oyó un bufido despectivo, y cómo una voz rasposa y familiar murmuraba algo similar a «Caballeros, mierda» que a Sansa hizo sentir bastante furiosa. Había sido Ser Balon el que atravesó la turba para rescatarla de aquel hombre, no Sandor Clegane; él no tenía nada que hablar. Eran sus segundos de canción, sus únicos momentos donde el miedo, la tragedia y algo más se aposentaban en su corazón. A lo lejos, los sollozos de Lady Tanda resultaban algo parecido al acompañamiento para la música tétrica con sus toques de heroísmo. Sansa los observó a todos con curiosidad y por último al caballero de la capa desgarrada, que mostraba un par de cisnes enfrentándose siempre. Cada vez que miraba la que ella tenía en su habitación se imaginaba a Joffrey y su hermano Robb, peleando por su libertad, pero ese momento fue diferente. Imaginó que quien se batía con el príncipe de dorado cabello era más alto, de hombros más anchos y con brazos tan fuertes como para hacerla sentir segura en una revuelta. El Perro no sabía nada, ella sí y él también.

–Mis señores, Lady Sansa está sangrando –expresó el salvador sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a Clegane–. Que la vea un maestre, por favor.

–¿Y vos? –Preguntó tyrion Lannister, masajeándose las sienes con dos regordetes dedos. Parecía bastante aliviado de verla allí, Sansa se hacía una vaga idea de por qué–. Eso que tenéis en la cabeza parece grave, Ser Balon.

–¿Esto? –Él intentó no darle importancia, pero no pudo evitar apretar los dientes por el dolor cuando se pasó los dedos por la herida–, ningún caballero ha muerto de esto, mi señor Mano. que la vean a ella primero.

El maestre Frenken, con su cabello color jengibre y expresión amable, tomó a la niña de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja mientras murmuraba cuán peligroso era sacar de la seguridad del castillo a una niña tan bonita en estos tiempos de guerra, que cómo se les había ocurrido exponerse de ese modo, que debía tratar la herida de la cabeza con vino... y demás cosas a las que Sansa solo prestó atención a medias. Sentía aún como si los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey quisieran atraparla, comérsela por no haberle podido dar pan. Y si no hubiese aparecido él... ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella? Sansa sintió un vuelco de miedo y algo más en el estómago y se preguntó si un Swann, siendo tan orgullosos como eran, aceptarían a la hija de un traidor. Es cierto que era un tanto mayor para ella, pero aún recordaba cómo su padre le había dicho que para una mujer así era mejor, un hombre con más experiencia. En ese momento no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí. Ser Balon sería gentil con ella, con su enorme sonrisa y sus palabras suaves. Sería el héroe que siempre le negaron, que quiso encontrar...

«No. Estás comprometida con Joffrey, niña tonta ¿No recuerdas?» Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, mientras bebía unos tragos de leche de la amapola. «Aunque se anule el matrimonio, él jamás...»

La canción se había roto, como se rompe siempre todo en Sansa. Dejó de beber y miró por la ventana de la habitación en que estaba recostada, pensando. Una parte suya, la más ilusa que poseía bien adentro, se preguntó por qué. «No eres fea, es verdad que aún una niña, pero ya florecerás y entonces quizá... él no tiene compromiso, ni siquiera tiene votos. Podría funcionar, Sansa. Aférrate a eso y no te ahogarás.»

Y con ese pensamiento, cayó a un sueño tranquilo.


	5. El caballero blanco

nº 5 - El caballero blanco.

* * *

El rey Joffrey Baratheon era alto considerando sus trece años, aún así Balon tuvo que inclinarse para que le deslizara la capa blanca sobre los hombros, murmurando frases corteses sobre lo que significaba ser un guardia real que seguramente había tenido que aprenderse esa misma mañana, a juzgar por el tono desganado con que las recitaba. Las miradas de los asistentes a la ceremonia eran casi todas anhelantes, como si esperaran algo más en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Él, no obstante, ya estaba harto de las sorpresas y los malos tragos como para querer una repetición; cuando se palpaba bajo los rizos, aún podía sentir la herida cicatrizándose lentamente, y le picaba el sector de la frente siempre que miraba a Sansa Stark. Con docilidad dejó que su rey y protegido le quitara la capa de los cisnes de plata, que simbolizaba la pertenencia y la lealtad a los Swann de Timón de Piedra, y le abrochó la capa blanca de lana pura, atándolo a sí hasta el fin de los días. El broche, a petición del joven caballero, seguían siendo dos cisnes de plata que se entrelazaban cada uno con el pico en el cuello del otro, como si estuvieran matándose. No renunciaría tan fácilmente a lo que había sido durante toda su vida. Seguiría siendo un caballero, un hombre de honor hasta el final, pero ligándose primero al rey y a su casa después. el joven de dorados rizos le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente, que enalteció sus pómulos de mármol. Era muy parecido a su madre, hasta en el retintín que tenía al hablar.

–Desde este día y todos los que están por venir –terminó Balon de recitar el largo juramento que entonaron el toro Blanco, la Espada del Amanecer y tantos otros a los que él admiraba con el fervor de su alma. Su voz retumbó en el sept, grave y potente, proclamándolo como no había dicho nada antes. con sinceridad. Con la honestidad de un buen hombre que quiere ser héroe.

Prorrumpieron en aplausos todos los que allí estaban, desde Lady Tanda que le guiñó un ojo, con el pálido rostro contorsionado por el esfuerzo de estar en pie a sus años, hasta Lord Gyles, obligado a taparse la boca para toser dos segundos después. la vibración de los vítores ensordeció a Balon Swann, que dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la multitud. Ungido había sido ya con los siete aceites y si Jaime Lannister hubiera estado allí, le habría dado un discurso de bienvenida a él y al otro nuevo. En su lugar le tocó a Ser Mandon Moore, tan seco y frío como siempre, con la expresión muerta que el caballero de los cisnes no le había visto variar jamás. La hermandad le daba la bienvenida y más que un desconocido, podrían considerarle ya un hermano, así había expresado el orador. Balon se preguntó si realmente deseaba tener de hermanos a gente como Meryn Trant, que le obsequiaba una mirada de cautela, tal cual hizo con el otro nuevo, al que habían llamado Osmund Kettleblack y del que Balon no había oído hablar jamás. Lo nombraron como sustituto de Ser Boros Blount, a quien la reina Cersei despojó de su capa por entregar al príncipe Tommen a manos de los mercenarios del Gnomo. «Se lo merecía –pensó el recientemente nombrado caballero blanco–, quien pega a una Niña de doce años no es digno de portar el manto que llevaron los grandes.» Sin embargo ese pensamiento no era del todo acertado, pues el propio Mandon Moore, que tan fríamente les dio la bienvenida, golpeaba a la pequeña sin piedad. Le daba tristeza pensar en qué diría Barristan el Bravo al ver en lo que se había convertido la guardia real. pertenecer a ese selecto grupo ya no era un honor, al menos así lo sentía él, pero cuando la reina Cersei fue hasta sus aposentos con su hijo mayor para darle la noticia de que había sido elegido por la lamentable muerte de Preston Greenfield, Balon no pudo ni quiso negarse. Había sido su sueño desde que era un niño, el motor que lo impulsaba a entrenarse con la maza y el arco infatigablemente, ante las risas entusiastas de su maestro armero. Probablemente a esas alturas estaba muerto, pues cuando dejó Timón de Piedra para participar en el torneo de la Mano, el viejo caballero estaba enfermo de gravedad. Le habría gustado estar allí y decirle adiós a los restos carnales que tan bien lo educaron, sin embargo se emocionó con las partidas de caza del rey Robert y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no se le estaba permitido salir de la capital de los reinos. Era un «Invitado que garantizaba la seguridad del reinado de Joffrey», lo que se traducía en rehén a secas, el factor que impedía a Lord Gulian alzarse en armas a favor de los Baratheon y contra el trono. Con ironía pensó en cuán fácil sería huir si pudiera, ahora que cautivó a la reina dorada con sus sonrisas y sus chistes, ahora que gozaba de la estima de Tyrion Lannister desde que salvó a la joven loba de la turba... ahora que nadie ponía en duda su lealtad. Y precisamente ese era el motivo por el que no escapaba a timón de Piedra. Le era leal al trono, a los Lannister… a su honor como caballero blanco recién nombrado.

La ceremonia concluyó con un canto al Guerrero, el que se entonaba sólo cuando se terminaba de ungir a un caballero. Balon cantó con todos los demás, y a su lado Ser Osmund sonreía irónicamente por el ambiente que seguro un hombre rudo como él consideraría demasiado religioso. Los cristales brillaban a la luz del sol, y las capas de los recién nombrados eran más blancas que nunca. Cinco hombres parados frente al altar, con un comandante perjuro ausente y por delante, un hombre del dominio cuyo honor era inmaculado, pero que estaba muy lejos… y los demás eran basura. «Yo entre ellos.» De pronto la capa se le hizo demasiado pesada y se sintió poco digno de ella. se preguntó qué diría Arthur Dayne de lo bueno que había intentado ser, de las cosas que hizo para salvar al débil. Perdió su caballo en la revuelta, pero no le importó si podía salvar una vida inocente. «¿A quién intentas engañar, Swann? ¿A ti mismo? –Le preguntó una voz en lo más profundo de su ser–. Si fuiste donde la pequeña Stark fue porque ella tenía un caballo que te faltaba, viste tu oportunidad para salvarte.» Balon aún se sentía ridículamente culpable por lo brusco que fue con ella, cuando llegó a su lado entre la gente. No le dijo nada, sin ceremonias la tomó en sus brazos y emprendió el galope con ella, tomándola como quien toma un saco de patatas. Cuando alguien tiene miedo es la única forma de mostrar su valor, había oído por ahí; Balon temió y, a pesar del aguijonazo del pánico, tuvo el suficiente valor como para llevarse consigo una vida que estaba destinada a perecer. Loable, lo había llamado tyrion Lannister, aliviado por recuperar su rehén más importante, pero el caballero sentía que su acción merecía todos los méritos menos ése. Todavía podía recordar sus ojos azules abiertos con horror cuando le cortó el brazo al hombre, con la misma rapidez y el nerviosismo que propulsaron casi todos sus actos. «Debí decirle que cerrara los ojos o apretarla contra mi pecho para que no mirara. Esos ojos, esa mirada que ha visto tanto...», reflexionó, mordiéndose el labio. Pronto aquella niña frágil de cabellera rojiza sería su reina y protegida, si los dioses no la salvaban antes del compromiso dictado con el rey Joffrey. «Menuda chapuza he montado con ella, creyéndome héroe y siendo en realidad un tirano, mostrándole tanta sangre, tanta muerte como los demás.» No olvidaba la expresión lívida, turbada, confundida, que esbozó cuando se pararon en el patio de la Fortaleza Roja, ambos heridos y con marcas de pelea. Ella lo observó con una luz desconocida en unos ojos que le recordaban dolorosamente al cielo claro de las tardes en Timón de Piedra y se sintió más monstruo que nunca, a pesar de que intentó ser una figura similar a las que muestran en las canciones de caballería. «Eres una mierda, Balon Swann. Tú eres real. Un hombre real que se equivoca, peca, sufre y siente como todos. Real y leal.»

Los nobles allí congregados, viendo finalizada la ceremonia, se acercaron a felicitar a las dos nuevas adquisiciones. Balon Swann era tan conocido como querido en Desembarco del Rey, y pocos olvidarían la bromita de las copas y los reyes que hizo una vez en casa de Lady Tanda. Ay, si su niño dorado lo supiera, no le estaría estrechando la mano con tanto calor, más bien haría colgar su cabeza en una pica, para que los demás vieran cómo pagaban los que cometían «semejante acto de traición» en una comida con amigos. Balon se vio obligado a ahogar una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tuvo que soportar los achuchones cariñosos de Lady Tanda, que le había tomado verdadero aprecio, así como su hija Falyse y el esposo de esta, Ser Balman Byrch, que se conformó con propinarle un viril apretón de manos mientras movía la barriga entre resoplidos y le deseaba suerte en su guardia definitiva. Por mera formalidad, el joven caballero preguntó por Lady Lollys, de quien se decían un montón de rumores escabrosos. La madre aseguró que se sentía un tanto indispuesta, y Balon entendió que se refería a que la pobre retrasada estaba muerta de miedo por los acontecimientos de la revuelta. Sintió un arrebato de compasión hacia Lollys, pues aunque no hubiera querido casarse con ella (y rechazar con tacto las insinuaciones descaradas de Lady Tanda), no entendía cómo el pueblo llegó a ese estado de delirio, aprovechándose de una mujer indefensa. Se despidió de los Stokeworth con gran cortesía y aceptó la invitación a una cena que la señora de la casa le ofreció, junto con Lord Gyles que casi le tosió en el hombro cuando le quiso dar un abrazo de fraternidad. También estaban más nobles, todos ellos estirándole la mano y dándole ánimos para su larga carrera como guardia real. los gemelos Redwine, en especial Horas, lamentaron profundamente que no pudiera casarse con alguna mujer, y Hobber le prometió que cuando fuera señor del Rejo lo invitaría una temporada para que probara las deliciosas uvas. En ese momento su hermano saltó, exaltadísimo, diciendo que él sería el señor porque era cinco minutos mayor, y Balon aprovechó de escabullirse si no quería terminar repitiendo esa exasperante pelea de memoria. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que la tenían, pero él estaba dispuesto a no escucharla de nuevo. Lancel Lannister, con su ridícula pelusilla similar a la de un melocotón y el porte pomposo de un gallo, le exigió que cumpliera bien su labor de lo contrario lo pagaría, haciendo que el recién nombrado caballero blanco enarcara una ceja, sorprendido por la osadía del muchacho. Tantos le estrecharon las manos y tantas cosas le dijeron, que de pronto Swann desconectó la mente por completo. «El río siempre estaba helado, pero cuando Donnel decía que si no me metía rompería en pedazos mi caballero de madera, yo entraba igual», pensó, con la sonrisa ausente que solo le provocaba la añoranza de su hogar. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, y de que Ser Osmund no estaba siendo tan halagado como él. No era de extrañar, la casa Kettleblack era demasiado nueva, y sus miembros no tenían muy buena reputación en las tierras de la Corona. En comparación con la casa Swann, una de las vasallas más poderosas de los Baratheon de Bastión de tormentas, resultaba bastante inapropiado que entrasen juntos al servicio del rey. «Lo importante es su valor con la espada, no su origen», tuvo que recordarse el caballero para no dejar traslucir el desprecio de una parte de su conciencia, esa que estaba tan arraigada al orgullo y las viejas costumbres. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para encontrarse justo de frente con Sansa Stark, que parecía estar dispuesta a felicitarlos igual que los demás. Llevaba un vestido color azul Tully que convinaba con el color de sus ojos, y se recogía el cabello con una peineta de modo que no se le notara la brecha de su cabeza, allí donde le habían arrancado mechones de cabello antes de que él llegase a socorrerla. El corpiño se le tensaba un poco en torno a sus pechos, dejando notar que necesitaba nueva ropa debido al crecimiento preadolescente. Balon desvió la vista, fingiendo que no advertía ese detalle en la fisonomía de la pequeña damita de los ojos tristes.

–Felicidades por vuestro nombramiento, Ser –dijo con su encantador tono de dama sureña. Era fácil olvidar que se trataba con la hija de un traidor, tan norteña y salvaje como el joven lobo, pues hablaba con gran cortesía y tenía modales exquisitos–. El blanco os sienta bien.

–Mi señora es muy bondadosa –replicó Balon con modestia, aquella que requería la buena educación–, creo que me quedan mejor los colores de mi propia casa, pero si así lo pensáis... estáis muy hermosa esta mañana, Lady Sansa.

–Sois muy amable, Ser. El vestido es bonito y también la redecilla, nada más.

«Pero qué bien la han enseñado.» Ser Balon no le calculaba más de doce años a la pequeña Stark, pero se comportaba como una dama mayor, regalando cumplidos y esbozando sonrisas encantadas y encantadoras. No podía dejar de pensar en que si fuera él también un niño, quizá se habría interesado en ella, pero habría estado destinado al fracaso pues un Swann no podía aspirar tan alto, por muy antigua y orgullosa que fuese la estirpe. «Pero no le mandaría pegar nunca, eso seguro.» Era tan pequeña… a veces se preguntaba en qué estaba Robb Stark que no venía por su hermana. Balon no tenía ninguna, pero estaba seguro que de tenerla, haría todo lo humanamente posible por encontrarla y llevarla consigo. Las mujeres eran una cosa frágil, delicada, pequeñas flores que solo podía poseer un hombre honrado. «Y yo no soy el indicado, prefiero una buena espada y una capa bonita.»

–Espero que os sea grata vuestra vida de servicio en la guardia real –siguió la niña, en tono más bajo. Lo miró fijo, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego agitó la cabeza y sonrió un poco culpable–. Hasta pronto, Ser. Felicidades.

Se alejó con la gracia que posee una muchacha que se está convirtiendo en mujer poquito a poco, así como los botones de rosa. Balon fijó la vista en su vestido por unos instantes, hasta que la perdió de vista entre toda esa gente. El resto de la salida fueron más apretones de mano y recomendaciones, pero no pudieron disfrutar demasiado de las felicitaciones pues Ser Mandon Moore llamó a nuevos y antiguos hacia la torre de la Espada Blanca, a la que Balon no había entrado jamás. Tuvo que atravesar la mitad del castillo desde el sept hacia el sitio de residencia de los hermanos juramentados, con su capa blanca ondeando tras de sí. Qué incómodo se sentía ¡Exhibiéndole a todo el mundo lo que era! No sabía si sentirse honorable o execrable por lo que acababa de hacer, pues el choque de ideas de lo que alguna vez fue la organización y lo que es ahora le golpeaba en la cabeza como las mentiras. Su nuevo hogar era una torre esvelta y del mismo color que sus capas y armaduras. Como explicó Ser Mandon, las criptas se destinaban a las armas y armaduras de los hermanos, en el primer piso estaba la sala circular de reuniones, que apenas se empleaba al ya no estar el Lord comandante; el segundo piso estaba destinado a los seis hermanos juramentados –uno de ellos ausente, pues Dorne y su princesa lo requerían– y el último piso pertenecía únicamente a Jaime Lannister. La explicación fue más seca de lo que habría pretendido ser una bienvenida, pero al joven de los cisnes no le importaba demasiado. conocía la reputación del caballero de los ojos muertos, no se iba a sentir inferior porque no le prestara más atención que a cualquier vicho. Osmund Kettleblack miraba con cara de alegría su capa, las mesas, las sillas y subió las escaleras como un niño pequeño que esperara un pastelillo de limón. Balon lo siguió, por pura curiosidad. Le tocaría la celda que antes perteneció a Preston Greenfield, «Los dioses lo tengan en su gloria», pensó cuando llegó a la austera celda con un colchón y poco más en ella. no era su espaciosa recámara en la Fortaleza Roja, ni la que ostentó en timón de Piedra, pero esa era la suerte que quería para sí, lo que soñó desde que era un niño verde.

–Hasta seremos vecinos de celda ¿Eh? –Preguntó su compañero con un tono jocoso, un poco fuera de lugar en esas estancias solemnes–. ¿Te llamas Balon, no?

–Balon Swann, Ser –respondió con voz profesional y cortante. Había algo, no sabía qué, que no le gustaba del caballero blanco–. Vos sois Ser Osmund Kettleblack, supongo.

–Menuda cara de pijo te gastas hombre, sonríe un poco más –bufó el de la barba triangular. Sus pobladas cejas le daban aspecto de malandrín, a Balon no le parecía honrado ni su tono vulgar ni su apariencia–. Recuerda que ahora somos hermanos, joder, tú y yo. ¡Qué paradoja!

«Un Swann de Timón de Piedra y un aparecido de quién sabe dónde», le dijo una parte de su cerebro, con voz muy parecida a la de su padre. Prefirió ignorarla, no quería parecer antipático, menos a pocos segundos de llegar.

–ES verdad, pero vos, al igual que yo, estamos al servicio del rey –respondió en cambio, esforzándose por dirigirle una sonrisa que no se le quebrara–. Y ambos vestimos una capa blanca.

–Esta capa bonita –Osmund se la acarició, como sin poder creérselo todavía–. Cuando la reina Cersei vino a decírmelo, mis hermanos y yo no podíamos creerlo. Fue toda una sorpresa que ese bombonazo dorado venga y te diga: «Oh, Ser, Boros Blount es un cobarde y necesito que me protejáis.» Mi vida, con ese cuerpazo quién no la protegería ¿No?

Balon se sonrojó. Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando recién llegó a Desembarco del Rey con motivo del torneo que no lo dejó salir jamás, se había sentido atraído sexualmente por la reina Cersei. No se podía imaginar a nadie en la Fortaleza Roja que no hubiera soñado al menos una vez con poseerla, enterrar sus dedos en los bucles dorados y arrancar de su esvelto cuerpo el placer y la gloria. Se le pasó pronto, al comprender que ella se debía al rey Robert y posteriormente, a su memoria y a los tres niños que le había dado, pero sus relaciones jamás fueron malas. No le tenía aprecio, pero tampoco le parecía una mala persona.

–No es apropiado que habléis así de ella –dijo en cambio, disimulando bastante bien su turbación. Ser Osmund se le carcajeó en la cara–. ¿Qué os parece tan divertido?

–La cara de horror que has puesto, como si me hubiera follado a tu madre, hombre –respondió él, todavía riéndose. Se pasó los dedos por la barbita–. No me digas que nunca te gustó la reina. Lo primero que haré esta noche será irme de putas e imaginarme que una de ellas es Cersei, aunque creo que todo el mundo lo hace.

–Se supone que nosotros no podemos... –exclamó él, espeluznado por la osadía del sujeto al que habían vestido con capa blanca por error–. Hemos prometido hacer voto de celibato, Ser Osmund.

–«No tendré esposa, no engendraré hijo» –recitó en respuesta él, dejando de reír y fijando en Balon ojos oscuros y penetrantes–. En ninguna parte dice: «No iré de putas, no fantasearé con la reina.» La vida no pide imposibles, hermano mío.

Ser Balon frunció el ceño, pensando en los falsos caballeros y en el lío en que estaba metido. Ser Meryn no les había prestado más atención que Ser Mandon, ambos metidos en sus respectivas celdas, y el Perro estaba con el rey Joffrey. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

–Y oye, tú no te hagas el santo tampoco, que te he visto con estos ojazos de Kettleblack que no mienten –su hermano juramentado sonrió con suficiencia–, no sabía que te gustaran tan jovencitas hasta que te vi.

–No entiendo de qué habláis, Ser –Balon comenzaba ya a exasperarse muchísimo. De puro milagro no le cerraba la puerta en la cara al molesto inquilino–. No sabéis lo que decís.

–Esa niña te estaba mirando de más, Swann –aclaró Osmund enarcando una de sus cejas. Al caballero de los cisnes no le hacía falta preguntar a quién se refería–. En verdad, tienes descaro para decirme nada, aunque igual no te critico, es bonita y…

–¡Lady Sansa es una niña! –Balon estaba escandalizado más que furioso. «¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo...?» Más de doce años no tendría la pequeña Stark, y él le sacaba al menos tres cabezas–. Es solo una niña... y vuestra reina.

–No serías el primero en follarte a una reina –la sonrisa del caballero no le gustó nada, realmente–, te lo digo yo. adiós, Ser Balon Swann, disfrutad de vuestra estancia –se despidió con una reverencia fingida e irritante–, me voy a mear.

Balon Swann se quedó solo en su oscura celda, echando chispas por las orejas. Le molestaban los comentarios hechos hacia su reina dorada, pero más aún que lo hubieran acusado de un crimen que no cometería jamás. Sansa Stark era una niña apenas, hija de un Lord traidor y hermana de rebeldes, como él. Inspiraba en su corazón una profunda lástima y ganas de ayudarle, eso era todo. «Hago lo que los demás caballeros no hacen, y en vez de juzgarlos a ellos por inhumanos ¡me acusan a mí!» tenía ganas de dispararle a algo, furioso como estaba. No obstante, sólo se quitó las botas, dejando sus pies doloridos por unos momentos reposando contra el suelo. pensó en la niña con cierto sabor amargo en la garganta. Tendría que protegerla si llegaban a casarla con el rey Joffrey... y lo haría a como diera lugar. Ahora ya no eran estupideces de heroísmo, se trataba de su deber como caballero blanco.


	6. La canción del cisne

nº 6 - La canción de la dama.

* * *

«Bran, Rickon, Invernalia...», pensó, rememorando una época pasada que parecía cada vez más lejana, casi un sueño de niña que no existió. Alas negras, palabras negras habían llevado a Desembarco del rey la noche anterior, la noticia de la caída del bastión Stark y la muerte de sus dos hermanos pequeños. Recordó la dulce sonrisa de Bran, los berrinches del pequeño Rickon, que contaba con solo cuatro años y aún así le tocó morir. Theon Greyjoy exhibió su cabeza en la Plaza Invernal, así como la del hermano tullido, acabando con lo que alguna vez fue el orgullo del norte. Sansa lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas en su habitación cuando lo supo, acordándose de la mirada chulesca del pupilo de su padre que tan antipático le parecía. «Robb te matará –se dijo con fervor, secándose las lágrimas–, los matará a todos.» Confiaba en esa esperanza porque era a lo único que podía aferrarse y sabía que no le fallaría, su hermano mayor no le fallaba nunca. Siempre había sido bueno con ella, con unos brillantes ojos azules que fulguraban orgullosos cada vez que veía sus bordados o la oía recitar poemas en las faldas de la septa Mordane. Así como Arya tenía de hermano favorito a Jon Nieve, el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark, a Sansa le parecía mejor Robb. Tenía que salvarla, le hubiera gustado suplicarle con toda su alma. Llevarla de aquel castillo endemoniado donde habitaba tanta víbora dispuesta a hacerle daño, saltar sobre su cuerpecito que nada más tenía para entregar pues cada centímetro de amor se lo habían llevado los Lannister. Tan amargo era comprenderlo, que por un momento Sansa sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acudirle a los ojos, molestas en su pinchar agónico dentro de los párpados. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarlas, intentando quitarse la pena de encima, pero la angustia no es un vestido ni una redecilla para el cabello, es intensa y desesperante porque no viste el cuerpo, sino el alma. Consideró quedarse acostada allí, con las cortinas cerradas y la puerta atrancada, sin que nadie pudiese sacarla de aquellos aposentos que eran su cárcel y su escape; mas sabía que pronto vendrían por ella, pues Joff jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse ni a las puertas de una batalla.

Comenzó a cepillarse el pelo nuevamente, sabiendo que a Joffrey le gustaría que estuviese guapa y sin rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, aunque hubieran motivos de sobra por que derramarlas. Era largo, de un color rojizo poco más claro que el de su madre, espeso y hermoso. Sansa lo cuidaba con mimo y, a pesar de que ya no había tiempo para preocuparse por cosas vanas, seguía manteniéndolo sedoso y limpio para dar buena impresión en la corte. Era la única forma de mantenerse a salvo, no quería perder la cabeza ni las esperanzas de vivir. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que si bien su mirada era triste y el semblante alicaído, no se veía fea. «Al menos Joffrey no podrá meterse conmigo por mi aspecto.» Bran tenía el pelo de su mismo color, y Sansa disfrutaba alborotándoselo cada vez que hacía alguna travesura. A Rickon le daba besos en la frente, pero él siempre la esquivaba, dándole de manotazos como hacía con todo el mundo menos con su madre. Le hubiera gustado ver otra vez su casa, aunque fuese de lejos. «Si queréis volver a casa, id al bosque de dioses.» Las palabras parecían estarse burlando de ella, tan crueles como lo había sido todo el mundo desde su llegada a Desembarco del Rey. ¿A qué casa llegaría ahora? ¿Qué ruines hombres la estarían esperando? ¿Qué haría cuando...?

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta de madera oscura la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo en el sitio, intentando acomodarse de mejor forma el cabello. Se pasó las manos por el vestido suave de seda verde que llevaba en esa ocasión. Se le tensaba a la altura de los pechos igual que los demás, y eso la hacía sentir incómodamente observada, pero en ese momento no le importó. Le habría encantado tener algo negro con que adornarse, ahora que estaba de luto por sus hermanitos; una pañoleta le serviría incluso, pero no tenía nada. sin embargo el luto se le notaba ni bien la miraran a los ojos. Si supieran mirar, sabrían ver el dolor oculto tras la faceta de cortesía que tanto le había costado mantener. Sansa respiró profundo para que no la ahogara el llanto. Sabía qué significaban esos golpes en la puerta, la requerían abajo; tal vez el rey, para volver a burlarse de ella como lo hizo la noche anterior. Hay veces que uno saca valor de donde no se tiene, para enfrentar lo que se debe. Sansa había aprendido a fuerza de golpes contra el suelo a ser de esas personas, su escuela fue cruel pero cumplió su cometido. Al menos se alegró de que no fuese el Perro quien venía a buscarle, pues él golpeaba con más fuerza y autoridad, al igual que Ser Mandon Moore y Ser Meryn; ella había sentido sus puños tanto en la puerta como en el vientre, en aquel tiempo cuando la golpeaba por mandato de su rey. Eso solo dejaba a Ser Osmund Kettleblack, cuya sonrisa fresca la vio solo en una ocasión, el día anterior a aquel, cuando todavía era feliz pensando que su hogar estaba a salvo y sus hermanitos podían seguir respirando.

–Buenos días, Lady Sansa –había dicho cuando le abrió, con una enorme sonrisa de payaso en el rostro peludo–. Vuestro novio os está esperando. Me ha dicho algo bastante feo que os hará si no vais, pero no me corresponde a mí decirlo. ya aprendí a callar la bocota cuando no me mandan abrirla.

Sansa no había podido evitar sonreírle. Su nariz aguileña y cejas pobladas lo hacían un caballero poco atractivo, pero tenía algo que no le resultaba tan desagradable.

–Buenos días, Ser –saludó con la cortesía que le habían enseñado, una sonrisa verdadera que en la actualidad no podría ni siquiera esbozar–. Me sorprende veros aquí... no os había tocado nunca venir a buscarme.

–¿Os molesta? –Él parecía un tanto ofendido, pero luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa pérfida–, ¡Ah! ¿Es acaso que os gustaría ver a mi querido hermano juramentado aquí, no? ¡Claro, si las calladitas son las peores!

Sansa se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y bajó la vista, murmurando un par de frases corteses que desviaron –en apariencia– el tema de aquel hermano en cuestión. «¿Cómo sabe...?» Era su secreto. Únicamente suyo, no se lo había dicho a nadie (de hecho, no confiaba en nadie desde que la pobre Jeyne Poole había desaparecido). Es más, para no atraer comentarios insidiosos ni siquiera lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que fuese indispensable, y cuando lo era no hacía más que intercambiar las palabras necesarias, aunque siempre con cortesía. Y sí, latía rápido su corazón; y sí, sentía sus mejillas arder y las manos quemarle por un beso de sus labios sonrientes; mas era imposible porque, como en las canciones, había un tirano que impedía el amor entre el caballero y la dama. En su caso era un rey, de quien era prisionera y prometida. Sansa no podía ni pensar en qué haría Joff si se enteraba de... «No lo pienses, no lo pienses», se recordó. Si lo supiera, probablemente lo decapitara y la obligara a besarle los rizos castaños antes de clavar su cabeza en una pica. Aquello era tan doloroso como verlo ceñirse una capa blanca en el cuello y sobre los hombros, aunque no tanto (ni por asomo) como la muerte de sus hermanos dolía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tuviera un amante? Él la habría consolado y llenado de besos; pero ella aún era una niña, ni siquiera había florecido y su hombre idealizado era el nuevo protector del rey. «Como Aemon el Caballero Dragón, y bien que éste estuvo enamorado de Naerys.» la ilusión es la mejor amiga de un alma desesperada, un motor de escape, una tabla de salvación. Sansa volvió a la realidad cuando los golpes siguieron repicando contra la puerta, insistentes aunque no fuertes. «Ojalá fuera Arys Oakheart.» Ser Arys partió a Dorne con la princesa Myrcella, el mismo día en que Sansa perdió su corazón, y ella lo extrañaba muchísimo por ser el único que jamás le hizo ningún daño aparte del Perro. Era un verdadero caballero, no obstante, a diferencia de Clegane. Pero no habría Oakheart para ella, él estaba demasiado lejos y Stark demasiado sola. respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, esperando ver los ojos muertos de Moore, el pelo color óxido de Trant, la barbita triangular de Kettleblack o el rostro quemado de Sandor. Y sin embargo, lo que vio le hizo saltar el corazón.

«Él.» La aparición de Ser Loras no le habría causado más emoción que la ahora detenida ante su puerta, con capa tan blanca como la nieve y rostro afeitado. «Qué mal le sienta el blanco, por los Siete.» El día en que le prestaron juramento como guardia real le dijo lo contrario, era cierto, pero mintió. Mintió con todo el descaro que pudo, así tal cual a ella le habían mentido antes. no sabía si él se lo creyó o no, aunque esperaba que sí. A pesar de la pena que invadía su corazón esa mañana, las mejillas se le cubrieron de aquel rosa que vaticina la adolescencia y los amores, el rojo de las doncellas avergonzadas. Sonreír intentó, solo para dar una buena impresión, pero dejó de intentarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero blanco no sonreía. La miró con expresión gravísima, los ojos oscuros entrecerrados y las cejas un tanto fruncidas.

–Siento mucho vuestra pérdida, Lady Sansa.

Tenía ganas de llorar, y las trató de reprimir cerrando con fuerza los ojos para que no se le cayeran las lágrimas. Ella también lo sentía ¡claro que lo sentía! ¡Eran sus hermanos! ¡Era su casa, su amada Invernalia! Sin faltar a la verdad, muchísimas veces Sansa quiso salir de allí, conocer la corte y probar los frutos del verano en una tierra donde jamás es invierno, pero aquello era un ideal tan falso como el príncipe Joffrey que imaginó alguna vez en su fantasía. Soñó antes con salir, pero ahora lo daría todo por regresar. Todo. oír a su madre regañando a Bran porque volvió a trepar, oír las rabietas de Rickon, escuchar el entrechocar de espadas de Robb y su hermano bastardo Jon Nieve, los cuentos de la Vieja Tata... hasta extrañaba a Arya y las meteduras de pata que tanto detestó. Era demasiado tarde ya para eso, ahora se hallaba cautiva en jaula de oro, su captor era un rey dorado, su amor un cisne encadenado en blanco, sus hermanos eran fantasmas y su esperanza, se hallaba demasiado lejos… luchando quizá en las tierras de los ríos.

–Sois muy... bondadoso, Ser –susurró con la voz cortada, casi rota. El capa blanca gruñó y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su capa, que le tendió con caballerosidad.

–Llorad si lo deseáis, mi señora –tenía la voz triste, parecía sinceramente apenado... pero la reina Cersei le pareció buena alguna vez, y Joffrey un galán, todos ellos daban apariencia de ser reales sin serlo–. Pero procurad que no os vea él. Querrá burlarse de vos.

–Ya he llorado, gracias –Sansa rechazó el pañuelo con un ademán delicado, mirándolo a los ojos. Ser Balon asintió–. Supongo que el rey desea verme... –suspiró con resignación.

–Le puedo decir que os sentís indispuesta. Puedo decir que os vi enferma, que no podéis salir o...

–Qué bondadoso sois –«Y guapo, valiente, atrevido, intrépido... el hombre de mis sueños, pero sois del blanco, ese color que os sienta tan mal...» sus pensamientos casi dolían, era el fin de la canción que empezó el día que sintió la yegua bajo ella y los fuertes brazos de Swann sosteniéndola–. Cuánto me gustaría aceptar vuestra oferta, pero he de cumplir con mi deber.

El caballero inclinó la cabeza, sin mostrarse del todo conforme con la decisión de la joven Stark. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo observó a hurtadillas, siempre en compañía de los Redwine o algún joven caballero que quisiese aprender de él una táctica. Manejaba bien la lanza, mejor la maza y con el arco era insuperable, quizá por eso acabó segundo en el torneo de la Mano. Horror y baboso no le hacían ni sombra, y mucho menos los jóvenes escuderos que intentaban imitarle. Ella contenía un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio e imaginando que pronto él vendría a besar sus manos, arrodillándose ante sí para pedirla en matrimonio. Sansa no se imaginaba cómo podía ser eso posible, pero le gustaba pensar en esa probabilidad. «Sino –se decía la parte más ilusa de su ser, la que jugaba con Jeyne Poole a los príncipes en Invernalia–, ¿Por qué me salvó?» Su lado racional le aseguraba que solo lo hizo por su deber de caballero, pero el irracional le gritaba por un poco de romance. O eso fue hasta que se puso la capa blanca. Entonces, comprendió que él jamás sintió nada por ella, que solo era cortés por una sana convivencia, y entenderlo fue casi tan doloroso como bajar de la nube de Jofrey. Oh, ¡dolía! Los despertares de Sansa están siempre cargados de dolor, pero ella los sobrelleva sin chistar, como la dama que es. Las damas saben cómo y cuándo, y sufren en silencio todo lo posible. Incluso aunque se trate de una niña.

–No me gustaría veros humillada, Lady Sansa –insistió Balon Swann por última vez, pasándose los dedos por el pelo rizado–. Su alteza está dispuesto a... básicamente, lo que hace siempre.

–Una dama está preparada para todo, ser –respondió ella con naturalidad, la voz cortés siempre, la barbilla en alto, los ojos (sus bonitos ojos azules, tan llenos de tristeza ahora, tan absurdamente hermosos) abiertos, desafiantes, ojos de una Tully con carácter Stark–. Y si... él se pasa de la raya, quizá haya un caballero dispuesto a velar por mí. –Su mirada adquirió un matiz soñador, que en su inocente dolor hería más que cualquier flecha precisa lanzada por el arco del valiente Ser Balon–. Así pasa en las canciones.

La voz le salió casi tímida, dulce como en el fondo seguía siendo Sansa Stark, a pesar (o más bien, a causa de) todo el dolor y todas las ilusiones que se vio obligada a tomar y abandonar cuando las consideró irrealizables, dañinas, mortíferas. Volvió a mirar al caballero, que sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado. Sansa había soñado despierta y dormida –antes de la desgracia acaecida en Invernalia–, con acariciar el sedoso pelo castaño o volver a reposar en sus brazos, pero más con esa sonrisa tan simpática. Los labios de Balon Swann no eran gordos como gusanos, ni mostraban crueldad. Había allí una bondad sincera, el deseo de ser amable que ella tenía por agradar. En cierto punto, por lo que conocía al hombre de los cisnes, notaba cierto parentesco entre ambos. Le dolía pensar en el día que lo vio despojarse de su capa para ponerse en su lugar una blanca y ser parte de los que la torturaron alguna vez. En ocasiones, mientras estaba en el aguardo de la inconsciencia por la noche, la niña se preguntaba qué haría Ser Balon en caso de que Joffrey le ordenase golpearla. Meryn, Boros y Mandon no opusieron resistencia ni por un momento, Arys Oakheart se negó en un principio y cuando vio que era exigencia, le dio bofetadas que casi parecían caricias, y Sandor Clegane no tuvo jamás la oportunidad de hacerlo. Creía que Osmund no lo haría, pues la primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido de un caballero travieso (en un principio, con muchísima desesperación, intentó recordar el blasón de su casa y dónde tenían tierras, hasta que alguien le aclaró que la fundación era demasiado reciente). Y Balon Swann... le dio una capa que hasta ahora conservaba, la que jamás le pidió que fuese devuelta. Ella, cada vez que se sentía sola y demasiado presionada –últimamente más a menudo de lo que le gustaría– la sacaba de su baúl y dormía abrazada a ella. era de un tejido casi áspero, pero le gustaba ese olor a sudor y hombre joven que tenía todavía. Un olor a él, al héroe que se sacrificó por ella en la revuelta, el que la había tenido soñando en una suave canción que no creyó volver a encontrar. SER Balon era todo lo que una dama deseaba y todo lo que Sansa, por ser hija de un traidor y prometida de un rey, jamás tendría. Nunca, pues él se encadenó al servicio, cambió su capa por una blanca y el calor de una mujer por el frío de la espada. Ella se alegraba por él y esperaba que encontrase la felicidad... no obstante, hasta con hijos llegó a soñar. La diferencia entre estos sueños y los que habría tenido tiempo atrás, era que ahora sabía lo irrealizables que eran. Ahora sabía cuándo despertar y este era el momento de hacerlo respecto al caballero de los rizos.

–Yo no soy una canción –Ser Balon esbozó una sonrisa triste y contemplativa, como si observara una masacre a un infante tras su cabeza... Sansa no sabía que le estaba leyendo el alma y viendo su roto corazón de niña–. Soy un caballero de la guardia real, hice votos. Soy carne, hueso y sangre, y os juro por mi espada... –se calló durante un momento, pues alguien atravesaba el corredor de la torre a pasos rápidos–, que os protegeré desde ahora y cuando seáis la reina, más todavía.

Sansa creía estar enamorada de Ser Balon Swann, siendo en realidad el sentimiento puro de una niña sola y triste, pero era lo más parecido al amor de canción que se leía en todas las historias de caballería y que ella conocía. Desde que vio la sangre manar de la herida en su cabeza, aquel día de pesadilla tan y tan cercano por las noches pero tan lejano en la mañana, ella soñó con que le besaría las manos y le declararía su gran pasión. Pero cuando Balon tomó su mano derecha y depositó un cálido beso, brillaba el inconmensurable amor al deber en sus ojos, no a ella. Nadie nunca, sea príncipe o caballero, sea Lannister o Swann, la amaría a ella jamás. Lo tendría que haber sabido, la vida no es una canción y el día que lo descubrió fue doloroso, pero era hermoso volver a soñar con hijos, felicidad y risas eternas que no quiso despertar. Hasta las risas de Joffrey eran infinitamente soportables cuando se pensaba en el bien amado que tantas cosas buenas hizo alguna vez. Pero Ser Balon amaba a su espada, a su capa bonita y a los Lannister, y sus palabras eran tan corteses y tan carentes de sentido como todas las palabras que le dirigieron desde que puso un pie en la Fortaleza Roja. ¡cuánto dolía! Ardió y se destruyó Invernalia, el castillo de su infancia, pero más que eso, más intenso que ese dolor ya de por sí desgarrador, por fin se había roto el velo de la inocencia y el amor. Con un simple beso en la mano, ardiente de deber y honor, desbordante de una lujuriosa sed de heroísmo sana y a la vez tan enfermiza que quemaba. Sansa era la dama en apuros de un Balon Swann cualquiera, de aquellos que habían tan pocos pero que eran tan valiosos para el folclore Ponienti y servían con objeto de odas y canciones que las niñas crédulas devoraban, creían, casi hacían suyas.

–Dadme el brazo, mi señora. Si queréis ir, yo os llevaré donde el rey... vuestro prometido. Juro que no os pasará nada mientras yo esté allí.

Además... Sansa había olvidado un detalle. Los cisnes no cantaban. A lo sumo emitían un graznido ronco y casi sordo, audible solo cuando se está cerca. Balon Swann no era su canción. Jamás se podría oír su cantar, pues el blanco lo había atrapado cual cazador, estrangulándolo y encadenándolo al deber por el que sentía la pasión que se siente por una mujer. Sansa se encogió de hombros. Ay ¡Si no hubiera estado tan decepcionada de la vida habría llorado!


	7. Epílogo I: El vengador

Epílogo I - El Vengador.

* * *

No entendía por qué se le venían a la mente esos pensamientos ahora. Sansa Stark no fue jamás una constante en su mente y, en ese lugar inóspito, medio muerto de sed y calor, la recordó como una aparición. «Qué bonito es Timón de Piedra al amanecer», había pensado Balon Swann antes de embarcarse en esa larga travesía de su pasado, recordando la revuelta, la capa que le dio y otros detalles de su relación con la niña. Al menos servía para no oír a la dorniense, que era todo menos una dama. «Y tú dejaste de ser un caballero» le respondió en tono burlón su conciencia.

Casi sintió añoranza por aquellos tiempos mejores. Antes había considerado Dorne un sitio que prefería tener de bien lejos, pero eh aquí que Ser Arys había muerto, la princesa Myrcella estaba herida y él, amante del deber como pocos, había emprendido una búsqueda sin rumbo para ejecutar al culpable, una estrella oscura en el cielo dorniense, siempre tan despejado.

–Os hacéis llamar amante del deber, pero sois una mierda, Swann. Para vos defender al débil os es desconocido.

La mujer parecía leerle el pensamiento. «No os discutiré lo primero, mi señora. Soy una mierda –habría querido decirle, pero tenía los labios secos y la lengua rasposa–. Y estuve a punto de entregar a la muerte a vuestro primo, pero hubo un día quizá bastante lejano, en que sí defendí a un débil. Sí presté socorro a un inocente, y se sintió bien.»

Balon habría dado cualquier cosa por decírselo, pero no quiso. Por un momento se preguntó en qué estaría Lady Sansa, acusada de asesinato junto a su marido. Dondequiera que estuviese, esperaba que la mantuvieran a salvo. Había sufrido mucho para estar mal. también se preguntó qué hubiera sido de su torturadora conciencia si él no hubiera hecho jamás nada por ella. ni dado su capa, ni haberla salvado de la revuelta o dado cobijo cuando lo necesitó.

«Ahí sí que la mujer habría tenido razón –pensó–. Sería una mierda.»


	8. Epílogo II: La Bastarda

Epílogo II - La Bastarda.

* * *

–¿En qué pensáis, Alayne? –preguntó Miranda Royce.

«En cisnes –habría querido responder la bastarda–. En dos cisnes de plata sobre campo de sable.»

Pero se suponía que Alayne Piedra no conocía el blasón de la casa Swann, que no se dejó enamorar tan tontamente por un caballero muchísimo mayor que jamás lo supo. Esas eran cosas de Sansa Stark, olvidada en alguna parte del camino recorrido. No sabía por qué estaba pensando en él, desde su huida que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Randa y sus damas de compañía comenzaron a charlar sobre sus amores y conquistas, y sin poder evitarlo la mente de Alayne viajó hacia Desembarco del Rey, perdiéndose en ojos oscuros, sonrisas bonitas y cisnes combativos. Qué tonta fue al pensar en que alguna vez...

–Pensaba en la canción de un cisne –respondió ella, retorciéndose en un dedo un mechón de su cabello moreno.

–Ay, pero querida, los cisnes no cantan –rio Royce. Sus damas la imitaron, como siempre hacían cuando Randa tomaba la iniciativa.

«Ya lo sé, lo aprendí muy bien cuando se puso la capa blanca.» Alayne era apercibida, ella habría visto cosas que a Sansa se le habían pasado por alto. El brillo de la lástima, el aguijonazo de la compasión, el amor al deber, deber, deber.

Se preguntó qué habría sido de Balon Swann, tan gallardo y atractivo, leal y valiente como pocos que ella hubiera conocido además de su padre. No Lord Meñique, el padre de Sansa. Alayne podría compararlo con Eddard Stark, Sansa lo habría comparado con Aemon el Caballero Dragón. Dondequiera que estuviese, ella deseaba que se encontrara bien. Protegiendo al rey como tanto quiso, en un sitio donde hiciera más calor que en el Valle.

Se preguntó también qué habría sido de esos bonitos recuerdos si las cosas hubieran pasado diferente. Si en lugar de Ser Balon, otro hombre le hubiera dado su capa y salvado de la revuelta. Un hombre mucho menos caballeroso, más rudo y fiero, cuya canción fuese de batalla y muerte. Un hombre como el Perro, cuya capa oliera a vino y sangre, no a ese agradable olor que ella aún conservaba en la nariz.

«Las cosas están mejor así –pensó Alayne–. Al menos Sansa tiene lindos recuerdos de su primer amor. Espero que estéis bien, Ser Balon.»

* * *

Nota final: No me fío de mí misma, por eso no subí nada hasta tenerlo todo terminado. como dije, hasta el último momento iba a ser un one-shot, pero tal cual ven, era demasiado largo.

Algunas pequeñas aclaraciones: Ser Balon Swann no es muy descrito en los libros (y revisé cuidadosamente todo, creo que en eso tardé más), así que tomé los datos sueltos que habían desperdigados por ahí. Gracias a Lucy, mi fuente de inspiración. Ella creó a ese Balon de bajito perfil y ese "Oh, soy una mierda", que ahora resulta para mí un chiste y un lema. En ese Balon principalmente me basé, porque me pareció muy canon, y lo fusioné con algunos elementos que mi querida amiga no tuvo en cuenta (ejemplo, la empatía que siente él por Cersei). Otra cosita, no, en los libros no se dice que tiene el pelo rizado jamás, aunque tampoco hacen alusión a que lo tenga lacio. Me lo he inventado ¿Y qué? ¡Peores aberraciones se han cometido en el mundo del fandom!

Me resultaba interesante que lo supieran. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer, si es que alguien lo hizo.


End file.
